Fill My Little World
by flawsinscience
Summary: Merder minific. contains fluff. and angst. reviews loved. chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

Just Breath

"I love you," the words bristle over her gently curling hair as she lies in bed with him, grabbing the rare night off with both hands. They lie like spoons, cocooned against one another, his hand over her swelling belly.

"…and the baby. Derek, it's both of us," she adds, absentmindedly, once a single person she's happy to remind everyone of the little package, something extra she will always have. A little person; a tiny human being.

"…And the Baby. You two. Together," he smirks, smiles rather, contented that he's got his own little piece of heaven beside him, her and the baby, the he, she, tiny baby, growing at an alarming rate as he is constantly reminded.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother," he nods before he responds, wanting to be a perfect mother is something she craves for. He knows she fears that she'll be her mother's daughter, that somehow the half attempt at being there will wrap itself in her life like a venomous snake, cripple her heart when she realises that the tiny 5 ounce baby she'll carry home from hospital is suddenly on the cusp of going to college.

"Of course, and will I make a good father?" she smiles as she nods her head, he's different to the father she has. Had. She knows he'll be there, he'll make all the appointments, hold their child through it's first fever, be at the first parent teacher evening.

"Naturally, you're great with kids," he tightens his hands around her belly, rubbing motions that cause the baby to flip over. He hears her softly giggle as she nuzzles into him, every muscle in her body relaxing as it does so. He offers the protection and love she's craved for years.

"It's not going to change us, Mer, it won't be like, we're not going to go out? I like our life the way it is," he puzzles himself as his ramblings air themselves, hearing the bed clothes rustle as she turns to face him he looks at her eyes, the smile that creases the edge of her face.

"You're gonna love the life you'll have once little one comes along, daddy," she bites her lip in that cute manner, the one when she's nervous or pangs of excitement entrance her body. He traces the soft silhouette of her face, it's fuller now, not fat, just brimming, glowing even with life. The little life that fills her with joy he's never witnessed in her.

"Get some sleep, mommy," he whispers quietly, watching her close her eyes with the smile sticking like glue, her cheeks are plump, red from the heat the room has built up in the August daylight. He watches as she lets the covers fall slightly, hoping to cool off and get a comfortable night sleep. He waits a while, just watching her, content, happy; without a care in the world. Sleeping.


	2. Oh My Love

A/N: thank you for the reviews so far. I love them. Lots. I forgot to add the usual disclaimer before. They aren't mine, I just borrow, play, and dutifully return afterwards. Promise.

2. Oh My Love

"Good morning, gorgeous," he smirks lightly offering her a hand to get out of the bed, she pauses a moment, groping the bed clothes to protect the last of the overnight heat, the house is full of the crisp morning cool air. Gently placing her hand on his he rubs it slightly as she get up, adjusting the night gown, it's crimped detail sitting delicately against her blossoming chest, the bump evident as she cusps a hand under it, leaning towards him as he hold her close, her head resting at the spot where his heart beats the loudest. It provides more comfort than he'll know he's worthy of providing.

"Do you and I want to go for a walk this morning, I've got the morning off," his voice is full of pride as she nods her head still close to his.

"But it's us now, Derek, better get used to the idea," she smiles cheekily as she reaches for the robe on the end of the bed. Ducking into the bathroom before he can shower any more love on her.


	3. Wreck of the Day

_Thanks for all the replies you guys rock, I've finished writing this now after a horrific bout of WB GRRR!! _

_Usual disclaimer's apply: they ain't mine, I put them back after. Promise. _

Wreck of the Day

The sun stays warm on their backs as he takes her hand as they stroll, his flip flops filling their world with a methodical beat. His hand is still protective round her back, laying lightly on the summer dress she's shoved on. Her hair is still tumbling down her back, effortless curls, crushed by her contented sleep. "The baby's gonna love this," she mused eventually, her bare feet dancing carefully through the grass.

"Yes, it's gonna be amazing to take her down here, even in winter, do you think I'll get the buggy down the path with mounds of snow around us?" she chuckles at the thought of him driving the four wheeled old style pram they've bought over the crisp snow she's yet to see.

"I doubt you'll let her out in the cold, let alone take her trekking in the grounds, hmmm?" he smirks slightly as she looks at him cautiously. She doesn't want him to prevent their child from living a life, but she finds the protective daddy streak cute.

"Yeah, I guess, I've never really done the 'daddy' thing before," he smiles nervously as a look of terror fills his eyes.

"Funny that because neither do I," she's filled with nerves too, which hit her in a wave of pain. Grabbing her falling arm he follows her to the ground, his own nerves turning to nausea as he watches tears bubble over her eyes.

"Is it? Is it a contraction?" he asks the question, knowing the answer, yet not wanting to believe it, it's early, really early. He's eager to be a dad, but maybe just not this early. Gripping his hand she lets him know the answer, her grip tight for a moment, then releasing, she is still crouched as the pain leaves her.

"I think we should go to the hospital. That was not a Braxton hick's," her breath is catching on the back of her dry throat, the adrenaline making her eyes flit about.

"You've been having Braxton Hicks?!?! And didn't tell me," his anger suddenly pacifies as she grabs his hand again. He watches her face contort and wince as she lets a slow deep breath escape, he keeps eye contact with her, ensuring she's ok as he waits for the pain to pass. More tears as the grip on his hand remains tight, "shhh, come on, we'll get back to the house, I'll call ahead, tell them you're coming, looks like our little girl is in too much of a hurry,"

"It could be a little boy, get Addison, please Derek," her paling face gives him a look he cannot argue with as they both move to stand, the pace quick as they return to the house, she's not even packed the bag yet, thirty weeks she'd told herself, don't jinx it by doing it early. She still had a month to go.


End file.
